


Let It Snow

by Aeruthin



Series: Original Family Short Stories [16]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin
Summary: Some Klamille fluff and cuteness in the snow.Written for the prompt: tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell
Series: Original Family Short Stories [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475669
Kudos: 15





	Let It Snow

“There you are. I was looking for you.”

Cami smiles as Klaus steps down from the porch. She is standing in the snow covered garden of the lodge they had rented, and the light of the moon illuminates her and the white snow.

“I love the quiet,” she says softly. “It’s different at night.”

Klaus looks up at the sky. The lodge is secluded, and the stars are clearly visible, stretching out above them.

“I always loved the moon,” he blurts out. He remembers sneaking out at night just to watch it. The night sky, free from light pollution, had been the realm of the gods.

Cami sneaks her arm around him and pulls him in a kiss, which he returns eagerly. He will have to thank Hayley later. She was the one who kicked him and Cami out of the compound with the clear message to not return for at least a week.

He is deepening the kiss, so lost in Cami’s touch, that the cold hands completely take him by surprise.

Later, he would deny the high pitched squeal that jumped from his throat, the way his hand flailed as he jerked away.

Cami’s laughter rings through the night air, her breath making clouds, and he scowls. Still, revenge can be sweet.

Without warning, he scoops up some snow and peppers it into the nape of her neck. Cami’s laughter turns into a squeak, and then the fight is on. They rush through the garden, chasing each other with the cold powder, until they are both breathless.

Klaus finally catches her and circles his arms around her.

“Whatever am I going to do with you?” he murmurs in her ear.

Cami’s eyes are shining.

“I can think of a few things.”

Klaus grins.

“Let’s go then.”

Yes, he will definitely thank Hayley later.


End file.
